


I Like Your Apron

by sanQ



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanQ/pseuds/sanQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke wonders why Souji's been staring at him lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Your Apron

**Author's Note:**

> The title is not extremely relevant, but that was what I had it saved as when I was working on it. THEY MAKE ME FEEL SO FUZZY INSIDE.

      Yosuke sighed into the clothes he was folding expertly in Junes. He had a lot on his mind lately: recently, his relationship with Souji had been getting a little... weird. 

      They were bros, partners. They shouldn't be feeling awkward around each other! Partners are supposed to be cool, and feel super comfortable around each other... that was how it used to be. What had happened?

      Well, Yosuke thought, it must have been creeping up on them. The awkwardness had been building. He guessed it started with the little glances Souji gave him sometimes. They could have been nothing... but it was pretty frequent. Whenever Yosuke caught him, there would always be a little smile on Souji's face, and his eyes would be lit up as he stared at Yosuke. Then he would turn his eyes away and a light blush would dust his cheeks. It made Yosuke feel weird inside: flattered, but also uncomfortable.

      What did it mean? Maybe Souji was just zoning out. No.... how could he have that facial expression? Could he be thinking about a girl? Maybe it was Ebihara; he had heard a rumor about the two of them. Then why was Souji always staring at _him_ while he daydreamed?

      It was really a pain for Yosuke to try to figure it out. He stared down at the dress shirt in his hands, which he had stopped folding when lost in thought. He thought the color would suit Souji.

      Yosuke huffed and quickly finished folding the shirt, picking up speed. How did people even mess up this much clothing when shopping? Were they doing it for fun?? 

      To be honest, the reason that he was nervous and impatient was because Souji had invited him over to in order to get a little studying done. It was Saturday, so he'd spend the night. He was eager to go, but he wondered if it would be awkward. 

      Suddenly he felt a hand lightly touch his side, and he flipped around at breakneck speed. 

      "Souji! What the--?"

      Souji just smiled at him a little, and Yosuke knew by that look that he was amused to have startled him.

      "Actually, I just need to pick up a new dress shirt," His eyes scanned the selection. He raised his eyebrows at a green and purple plaid shirt. 

      "You thought it was necessary to sneak up on me and scare the shit out of me though, really man? Ha, ha..." Yosuke could feel the tension mounting already. He thought his chuckle must have made it more awkward, and internally chastised himself. 

      "Well, I've always liked seeing you in your work apron, you look really good..." Souji was looking straight at him as he said that, a small smile on his face. What a weird thing to say! Yosuke knew Souji could be pretty straightforward, but damn. Yosuke felt a strange feeling well up in his chest, and it wasn't entirely unpleasant. He tried to think of a reasonable response, but he only sputtered, his face warm and flushed pink.

      "Why would you say something like that?!"

      Souji chuckled in that handsome voice of his. 

      "Well, it's what I think,"

      Yosuke rolled his eyes in response. He picked up the off-white dress shirt which he'd thought would look good on Souji, and shoved it towards his chest.

      "H-here, this one would look good on you," He wasn't looking at Souji's face. Rather, he seemed to be admiring his shoes.

      Souji was pleasantly surprised. "Oh, you've been thinking about what would look good on me?" Now he was smirking a little, looking smug.

      "Sh-shut up!" Yosuke walked away briskly, Souji laughing behind him. 

      "I'll see you tonight!" Souji called after him.

      Yosuke wondered why that sounded so weird. It wasn't a date or anything...

-

      Yosuke appeared at the door with his school stuff and a change of clothes. It was pretty late already. He'd rushed home to grab his stuff, and then biked over here. He was a little out of breath, his face flushed with the cold and his hair blown back from the wind.

      Souji opened the door quite soon after he'd knocked. He was wearing the off-white dress shirt, and he really did look good. Yosuke wondered if he'd dressed too casual? Wait, this wasn't a date, really. Besides,  
Souji always dressed like that.

      Yosuke walked past him, toeing off his shoes. 

      Souji asked, "Have you eaten yet?" a little worriedly.

      "No, actually."

      "Shoot, let me whip you up something real quick."

      "Thanks partner, I really appreciate it."

      "Unless you want some leftovers?"

      Yosuke snorted at that. "Well I mean, what do you consider leftovers? Are you going to feed me Nanako's science project?"

      Souji rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'll just cook something for you. I'll make you tamago kake gohan, rice with egg on top. And we have some leftover pickled vegetables too. Sound good?"

      "Better than anything weird you might feed me otherwise..."

      Souji elbowed him lightly, but he wasn't upset.

      "Can I help?" Yosuke asked as he followed Souji into the kitchen. 

      "No thanks, Yosuke. It's easy, it'll just take a minute. You could go sit with Nanako." Souji tilted his head in the direction of the television, and put a hand at the small of Yosuke's back.

      Yosuke flushed a little at the contact, but he was glad Souji didn't want any help. Souji may have claimed it was easy, but Yosuke really had no idea what to do when cooking. With this dish, were you supposed to heat the egg at all? He hadn't the slightest clue. Besides, he liked Nanako, and he hadn't seen her for a while. 

      "Hey, Yosuke-nii!" She smiled brightly when he came to sit next to her. She was watching the magical girl detective show she really liked, Loveline. 

      "What'd I miss?" Yosuke asked when the commercials came on, making conversation. 

      "Oh! Well, a girl named Ichigo lost her cat, and she asked for help. Right now, they just found some paw prints, but the paw prints stopped mysteriously! So. . ." Nanako went on, excitedly explaining the story to him. Then, when the commercials ended, they fell into silence as Nanako became immersed in the show. Souji brought out Yosuke's meal a few short minutes later.

      "Thanks man, it means a lot to me, really,"

      Yosuke dug in as Souji sat down in his usual spot across from Nanako. When Yosuke was done eating, they headed upstairs to Souji's room. 

      "That was great, Souji, I don't even know how you do it,"

      Souji hummed as he pulled out his books. "It's really no big deal. My mom used to teach me cooking,"

      Souji's mom? Yosuke knew nothing about it. "Really?"

      "Yeah." Souji's reply was a little sad, a little emotional. Yosuke didn't want to pry. He knew the Setas had left Souji with his uncle for a year, anyway, and that said something in itself. 

      The conversation lulled, and Yosuke sat down across from Souji at the small table.

      "Man," Yosuke started again after a moment of silence, "Nanako really shocks me sometimes. I mean, I think of her as so mature, you know? Because she takes care of herself and the house so well. But then she gets so excited over that show, and it puts everything in perspective again. She's only _five_. Her excitement's pretty cute."

      Souji raised his eyebrows at him, looking up from his papers and books. "Are you going after my little sister?"

      Yosuke was stunned. His eyebrows scrunched together. "No, no, hell no! I mean she's so innocent and cute in a KID way, she usually acts so grown up, so it's different to see her like that!"

      Souji rolled his eyes and laughed lightly. "I know, I'm kidding."

      Yosuke glowered at Souji and kicked him under the table, but he left his shin touching Souji's knee. 

      Yosuke was looking down at his books, but he wasn't comprehending the work at all. His mind was on the young man sitting across from him, immersed in his work. 'He really is handsome... ugh, what Yosuke, what are you thinking?' All Yosuke knew is that he'd rather be around Souji than anyone else. He felt so comfortable until recently, with Souji looking at him all the time. 

      And there it was again. Yosuke felt eyes on him, so he glanced up under his lashes to see Souji looking at him. 

      "Are you okay?" Souji asked him. 

      Yosuke just looked back, and somehow he didn't know what to say. The air felt like it had thickened around them. 

      "Huh,..-huh? What?" Yosuke replied, sounding very intelligent.

      "You've just been staring at your book. Do you want me to help you?" 

      Before Yosuke could respond, Souji had gotten up and settled down on his knees behind him. He leaned over and around Yosuke’s right shoulder, and pointed to the book. “You’re on number 64? In this case, you have to remember that English syntax is very different from Japanese, . . .” he continued on.

      Yosuke wasn’t able to follow anything else Souji said. He was overwhelmed by his senses. Souji’s warmth was right behind him. They weren’t quite touching, but Souji’s heat was radiating, and he could feel it on his back. His heart was pounding, it was difficult to breathe. And Souji’s smell... it was making Yosuke’s breath catch in his throat. 

      ‘Damn, what? Souji’s been staring at ME. If anything, he’s the one with the crush. What’s up with this?... I just want to touch him…’ Needless to say, Yosuke’s thoughts were not on English syntax.

      Before he had really thought it through, Yosuke had turned towards Souji and was cupping his face in one of his hands. Then, once Yosuke realized what he had done (was doing), he really did stop breathing for a moment. He stared, and then looked to either side of Souji as he jerked his hand away from Souji’s face as if he’d burned himself. 

      He heard Souji chuckle, and Yosuke’s head jolted up to look at his face. He was laughing at him. Damn, he’d really made a fool of himself.  
Just when Yosuke started to try to make up some lame sort of explanation, Souji stopped him with a kiss, as if he were pressing his smile to Yosuke’s mouth to share it with him. Yosuke could smell Souji’s breath against his face as he exhaled through his nose. It smelled like him. It was really calming, intoxicating. It felt really good.

      There was no denying to himself now; he liked Souji. As he took a moment to accept this thought, he pulled away from Souji’s lips and buried his face into his neck, tentatively placing his hands on Souji’s waist. Souji embraced him.  
Yosuke mumbled something into Souji’s neck, and Souji ‘hmm?’ed, raising an eyebrow.

      "I said, So you DO like me,” Yosuke clarified, pulling back enough to see Souji’s face.

      Souji’s smile faltered.

      “You didn’t know?”

      Yosuke just widened his eyes, wracking his brain for what Souji might mean. 

      “Yosuke,” Souji took his face in his hands, “I’ve liked you for so long. I didn’t think I was being overly subtle. I always flirt with you, and you flirt back,” His eyebrows furrowed a bit. Yosuke didn’t like that look on him, so he lifted up a hand and pressed his fingers between Souji’s brows, smoothing out the wrinkles. He felt pretty embarrassed. Had he really missed out on that? He gave Souji an apologetic smile. 

      “Well, now I know. And now you know that I like you too,”

      Souji sighed, hesitated a minute, and then pushed Yosuke backwards, hand cradling the back of Yosuke’s head so it wouldn’t hit the ground. Souji rubbed his nose against Yosuke’s, grinning widely. Then he kissed him, hard, letting out all of his excitement. Yosuke felt short of breath from the emotion.

      When Souji pulled back, he sighed, laying down beside Yosuke, an arm flung over him. 

      “I’m so happy,” he sighed again. Yosuke never realized that people sometimes sighed in happiness, but Souji was undeniably glowing. Yosuke grinned, turning his head towards Souji. 

      "So…. you come here often?”

      Souji smacked him playfully. 

      “But really,” Yosuke asked, “Can I take you out to dinner sometime?” The blush dusting his cheeks was actually very flattering.

      Souji just rolled his eyes and kissed him in response, brushing his hair back from his face. By this he meant, ‘of course you can, dummy.’ 

      Of course, they didn’t get much studying done that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask me why this and the other thing I just wrote both have Yosuke folding clothes at Junes, I really couldn’t tell you.


End file.
